Other life, New nightmare?
by schtroumphc
Summary: That is the sequel to Be careful what you wish for. You could also read it as a stand alone: What happened when Chris came back home and Gideon was killed, from future Wyatt's pov.


**Other life, New nightmare?**

That is the sequel to _Be careful what you wish for_. You could also read it as a stand alone: What happened when Chris came back home and Gideon was killed from future Wyatt's pov.

If you want to read it, go to the profile and read it now.

Done?

I ask because I'm going to recap the first story, for those who forgot or don't want to bother.

Ready?

So, in the unchanged future, Wyatt can see the changes provoked by Chris. Because everything happened in the past, he suppose he can find hints on what's Chris doing. Beside some memories of the adult Chris when Wyatt was a baby, he finds the rapport of Sheridan about the disappearance of Chris Perry's body, dead in Piper's room.

Wyatt goes to the manor, to wait the appearance of Chris in the present/future, and decide to ignore the sounds of the world changing with Leo's actions. This story follows immediately after the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I'm not making money with this.

* * *

Chris slowly appeared, almost invisible, a ghost becoming more and more solid, real. Eyes closed, head turned toward Wyatt, arms lifeless along his body. The red stain spread gradually on his shirt, and somewhere, very far in his mind, in the time line, Wyatt heard his father cried and pleaded.

That answered the question, if they knew the real identity of the man killed.

There was no doubt about it. Chris wasn't breathing, or moving. Killed in his place, dead because of the Good Fight like all their family before him. Another Halliwell won by the Death in the useless battle. At least, his body was given back in his own time, his soul at its place, with his family.

Wyatt didn't dare moving. If he only looked at his face, if he ignored the smell of the blood, he could almost pretend Chris was sleeping.

Someone screamed outside. A wave of magic was sliding around them, he could feel it. The shouts continued and Wyatt vaguely felt some magical being in the Manor, but he didn't manage to find which side they were, or even if they were coming to him.

From the corner of his eye, he perceived golden flares, and then he understood. Chris might have failed his mission, but someone else was still there to continue his fight. Someone who, as pacifist as he was, just lost one son, and risked to lose the other. Someone Chris helped to become powerful enough to take the place of the Power of Three, temporarily broken by the birth of Chris. Someone with the training needed to fight, to let go his rage. To kill.

His memories stirred, mingled in his head. Once, his father was a Whitelighter always at home, then he was an Elder lost in a hidden island. His parents were together, they were separated, Gideon was…Gideon was there, always there, but not anymore.

The moment must be close. He wasn't really afraid. Maybe he should.

He decided to move, just enough to take his brother into his arms, to hold him against him. It only could be better for him in the next life. Maybe. The golden light became stronger and Wyatt buried his head against Chris's neck, closed his eyes. He felt the magic wave came closer, relentlessly breaking his shield, drowning him, drowning them, the images, the sounds, his memories were taken, shaken, changed, the light exploded, Chris disappeared from his arms, and…

And something hit his forehead, and he waked up with a jolt in the park.

"Finally! We're going to be late!"

"…Chris?"

"No, I'm a demon who took his place, how did you guess my evil plan?"

Chris rolled his eyes and continued to tidy his school things. Wyatt sat up and looked around without understand. What were they doing here? They were in the Manor, and…

No, wait…No, of course not. His mind settled on one story as he woke up completely. They were in the Park, were there all the afternoon, to study under the sun. They were surrounded by children running everywhere, tired parents, and walkers making the most of the last rays. Here and there, other students had the same idea than Chris, and like him, were getting ready to leave. Wyatt and Chris had to come home soon for the surprise birthday party for Chris. He practised a surprised look for days. Never trust Melinda with a secret unless her life depends on it.

Wyatt fell asleep, he could remember it now, but he still had some echo from another life. Probably a rest of his nightmare.

"Are you okay? You looked strange."

"Huh?"

Chris got up and watched him, worried. Wyatt rushed to his feet and placated a reassuring smile.

"Just a bad dream a bit too real. It'll be forgotten in, oh, three and half part of cake?"

His brother laughed, calmed. "You looked so shocked. What happened? A date with the neighbour's daughter?"

"Ah ah ah. I'm falling about laughing." He deadpanned while hitting him slightly. Then realising _his _things were still on the ground, he crouched to collect them. "In fact, it's kinda hard to remember even now. I was an evil witch, and you, I think you were in the past. You were dead."

A silence answered him. When he lifted up the head, his brother was rearranging pieces of paper escaped from a ring binder. Wyatt frowned; he could swear they were perfectly filed earlier. Chris kept his eyes on them, something sombre in his look, like if he wanted to avoid looking at him.

"Well, like you can see, I'm alive. And you're only moderately evil."

"Hey!" Wyatt threw a book at him, forcing Chris to look at him. His laughing expression didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't his intention to alarm him, but it didn't last anyway. Soon, Chris's eyes retook their usual sparks of happiness. Wyatt continued, "And in any case, I'm sure you wouldn't let me go. Who know what you're able of."

Chris smiled mysteriously and Wyatt had the strange impression that his brother had a secret he'll never share with him.

"Who know, indeed. So, can you hurry up, we're going to be…HEY! No, come back!"

"It's paper, Chris, it can't answer." Said Wyatt, trying hard to contain his laugh. A sudden gust of wind just sent away the papers he was arranging.

His brother glared at him before running after his escaping homework, without seeing the girl walking toward him, lost in her thoughts.

Their meeting happened in a new loss of objects and Wyatt walked to them. Chris looked stunned for a short moment, before displaying a stupid smile despite the insults of the beautiful brunette.

'Wonderful. He's in love in two seconds.' Wyatt thought, watching his brother talking about the tattoo the girl had on the wrist. When he joined them, each one had their own belongings and the girl was already leaving.

"I hope you have her name, at least."

"What? Oh, no need to." Wyatt didn't have the time to ask why, Chris was taking one of his smallest books wearing their address if lost, scribbled quickly his name and his number below the address and discreetly orbed the book amongst her things.

"Not bad!" Wyatt said proudly. "She's going to think she took it by mistake. You just have to hope you did a good first impression and that she wants to call you."

Chris smiled, looking her until she disappeared around a corner. A real, happy smile. Wyatt bet that Chris will see her again, even if she didn't call.

"Don't worry, Wy. I feel it's Destiny in action. Should we go?"

"Yeah, come on."

They went to Wyatt's car, while he was thinking to the multiple ways he will tease his brother about his possible future girlfriend. Option one: tell to their mother. She's going to love that.

The other life, the nightmare was completely erased.

Thanks you for reading!


End file.
